Till Death Do Us Part
by sopelaffs
Summary: . He's mine. He's actually mine. Oh no, we're getting closer to the altar. What if I trip or puke all over him? Is this too fast? It was only two months of engagement; maybe we were rushing things and need to take it slowly. I was still lost in my thoughts to notice that we had already reached the altar. When Usui took my hand and gave it a little squeeze,


**Usui's POV**

_She's so beautiful, her amber eyes look so happy, and very soon, she will become mine and I will become hers. _The wedding bells were ringing as I saw Misaki walking down the aisle. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her beauty radiated throughout the room. I couldn't help but admire her rose tinted cheeks as she was blushing.

**Misaki's POV**

_Why is Usui staring at me like that? He's so hot in that white tuxedo and green tie to match his amber eyes. _I couldn't help but blush at the thought of his eyes. But he really was handsome. He would have been a sexy model for a company or magazine. I really hope that he doesn't notice how red my cheeks are, even if he doesn't see them, I'm sure his alien instincts would alert him on it. _He's mine. He's actually mine. Oh no, we're getting closer to the altar. What if I trip or puke all over him? Is this too fast? It was only two months of engagement; maybe we were rushing things and need to take it slowly._

I was still lost in my thoughts to notice that we had already reached the altar. When Usui took my hand and gave it a little squeeze, I was out of my dream world and back to reality.

"Do you, Takumi Walker, take Ayuzawa Misaki, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good and in bad, for better and for worse, till death do you part?" the minister said. Takumi, looking in my eyes, I was swimming in a liquid pool of emerald as I looked at his, "I do." "Do you, Ayuzawa Misaki, take Takumi Walker, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good and in bad, for better and for worse, till death do you part?" I couldn't feel my legs for a minute. I just kept staring and thinking, as I was lost in my own thoughts. _If we had a daughter, would she have blond hair and amber eyes, or raven hair and green eyes? Would she be an alien pervert or a smart sexist? _"What is she doing?" "Isn't she going to say something?" "_Doesn't she want to have a walker as a husband_?" I saw a look of worry in Usui's eyes as he said, "Misaki, say something." The whole room was tensed as hell until I finally snapped out of my thoughts and said," I do."

The whole congregation was relieved and I saw that large drop of sweat on Usui's face disappear. "I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." "or you may now kiss the groom," I whispered to Usui as I saw his eyes widen in surprise and change into his famous smirk as he whispered back," you really are sly Ayuzawa, or should I say, Mrs. Walker." I grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. Usui's POV We entered the limo, and drove off. I said to the driver, "Take us to the airport." "But don't we have the reception party to go to?" Misaki asked, "yeah, we do, but that doesn't mean that we're going to go, we can skip that part, can't we?" I said, flashing that thousand mega-watt smile at her and she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what I would have done if she had said no at the altar. I kept looking at her until I was caught. "What" she asked me as she noticed me looking at her. "Nothing, just wondering if you really wanted to say no at the altar, you know, how you hesitated and took so long to answer, now I doubt if you really love me." "No, I didn't mean to say no, I mean, it's not that I didn't want to say yes or anything, it's just that I blanked out and didn't realize that the minister had already asked me, I was thinking," she said. "What were you thinking about? Thinking if you really love me?" I said, with a sad look on my face. "No!" she said, "thinking if you were marrying me out of pity?" "No!" "Then what were you thinking that took you so long to answer!" I said on a louder tone than I meant it to sound, I said on a lower tone, "why can't you tell me?" I asked her. "Because…Because…Because…" "Because wha-" I asked her, "Because it's embarrassing!" she said. "There! I said it, because it's embarrassing! On the altar, I was lost in my thoughts; I was thinking that if we had a daughter, would she have blonde hair with amber eyes or raven hair with green eyes! There! I said it! Are. You. Happy?!" she shouted back at me. She turned to the window, as she was blushing hard. "I'm sorry Misaki, I didn't mean to shout-" I said with a sorry look on my face-please forgive me," I hugged her closely and nuzzled my head in her shoulders. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought that you didn't love me anymore." "I'll always love you-" she said,"-you're my perverted alien stalker." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but kiss those soft lips of hers. She combed her fingers through my hair as I pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
